A Matter of Love... and Kaoru's Life
by Hitora Gin
Summary: Before he met Kaoru, Kenshin was already rescuing people. Now, someone wants him, but not in a murderous sort of way. This makes Kaoru jealous but the only person for Kenshin is his 'Kaoru-dono'. How would this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Love… and Kaoru's Life  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me but to Nobuhiro Watsuki and other related companies. I am merely borrowing them for the use of my fanfiction. Other characters who are not from Rurouni Kenshin are mine and are created for the sole purpose of supporting this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura petals floated gently to the ground. With the sun rays peeping through the sakura trees and falling on the fallen sakura petals, the scene was simply breath-taking. Not a single sound could be heard. The tranquility was strong and unbroken.  
  
"Hey! Give me back my shinai!"  
  
"No way, you little twerp! After the hit you gave me on my noggin, I think I'll just break your precious little shinai."  
  
Well, it was quiet. Now, there were sounds of bickering.  
  
"Oh! Can't you two just stop it already? We're here to have a nice relaxing time and what do you two do? Spoil it for the rest of us. Stop it or I won't pay for your meals!"  
  
Both Sano and Yahiko squatted and hung their heads in shame mumbling their apologies. Kaoru gave a satisfied grin. The grin immediately faded when she heard them add 'tanuki' and 'busu' respectively.  
  
"Mou! I ought to..." Kaoru ran towards them to strike with her bokken but was restrained by Kenshin who was pulling her back by her waist.  
  
"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Kaoru blushed deeply and stopped struggling. Kenshin's touch always made her weak and vulnerable and this was no different. Being the baka that he was, Kaoru knew that Kenshin didn't notice but when it came to love, both parties were helpless.  
  
Seeing the change in her, Sano and Yahiko started to tease her.  
  
"Ooo... what happened to the sensei of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Yahiko asked aloud, a bemused grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Weak all of a sudden?" Sano asked, just as mischievously. Turning to the red-headed rurouni, he told him, "You must have a special power over Jou-chan, Kenshin. Look! She stopped attacking! Sugoi yo!"  
  
Kaoru's face turned redder. She was not blushing anymore. In fact, her anger was rising. Wrenching Kenshin's arms from her waist, and quietly regretting so, she stomped to the two whose backs were facing her, leaving her poor rurouni's arm mangled.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
"Haiyaah!"  
  
Stomping off, Kaoru left the three behind. Kenshin looked at the forms of his friends and saw them laying face flat among the fallen sakura petals, groaning. There were huge lumps on their heads.  
  
"Why does sessha always get into trouble because of them?" Kenshin wondered, shaking his head.  
  
He grabbed hold of Sano's and Yahiko's arm and dragged them whilst racing towards the disappearing form of Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Wait!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Kaoru-dono. Forgive them! Sano and Yahiko didn't mean it, ne?" Kenshin turned to look at the two who were nodding soberly.  
  
"I still don't believe them. They can starve for all I care! And for trying to help them, I might let you starve too!" Kaoru said stubbornly, her chin held high.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru and gently touched her face and pulled her face towards him so that her eyes were leveled with his. "Gomen- nasai, Kaoru-dono," he said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
Kaoru could not help but look into his warm and caring large violet eyes. With his silly yet adorable smile, Kenshin made her heart melt.  
  
"Oh! Alright. I'll forgive them just because you asked me nicely."  
  
Kenshin's smile widened and Kaoru blushed. To hide her pleasure, she threw a glare at the two idiots and said, "If it wasn't for Kenshin, you two will starve!"  
  
Yahiko and Sano rushed over to Kenshin and started to play around with him. Yahiko punched Kenshin playfully on his arm while Sano gave him a noogie.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted gleefully. "Yeah, you big loverboy," Sano added.  
  
Luckily Kaoru was walking off so she did not hear the conversation between the three.  
  
"Maa, maa. You shouldn't tease Kaoru-dono like that. She really has a bad temper..." Kenshin said.  
  
"But that's the good part..." Yahiko interrupted.  
  
"Cos it's funny!!" Sano continued.  
  
"But the bad part..." Yahiko turned to Sano for an answer.  
  
"Is getting clobbered," Sano supplied, sadly.  
  
With that, they pointed to the huge lumps on their heads. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"ITAI!!"  
  
Hearing that, the three raced to Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin kneeled down and asked," Kaoru-dono, daijoubu?"  
  
"Daijoubu. I just walked into someone. Can you help me up?" she answered.  
  
"Oh! Hai!" Kenshin stood up and offered her his hand.  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin."  
  
In front of them, Sano and Yahiko were around the person Kaoru walked into. They were blushing deeply and helping the person up. It was a girl about Kaoru's age with beautiful hazel eyes, long brown hair, full luscious lips, fair skin and the elegance of a lady. Contrary to Kaoru. When Kenshin and Kaoru saw the person, the old man behind her said, "Himura-dono, is that you?"  
  
Next chapter: Find out who is that old man and how he knows Kenshin.  
  
Author's note: Aah! Such a short chapter. This is the first fic that I've ever written but not the first that I've put up. I know the writing stinks but it's your choice to continue reading it or not, ne? =3 


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Love… and Kaoru's Life  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me but to Nobuhiro Watsuki and other related companies. I am merely borrowing them for the use of my fanfiction. Other characters who are not from Rurouni Kenshin are mine and are created for the sole purpose of supporting this fic.  
  
Author's note: Hi! I just wanna thank all the reviewers for reviewing my fic and giving nice comments! =3 The first fic I've ever written too!! T.T Thanks for all your support! Oh! Kori Suketchi, you mentioned about the people being the ones from the first volume? That's a good idea but it isn't. If I changed it, it would be a totally different story. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenshin looked up at the old man who called him.  
  
"Yamamoto-san?" he inquired, scrunching his eyebrows.  
  
Yamamoto-san, who was half a head taller than Sanosuke, smiled.  
  
"So you remember me?" he exclaimed at Kenshin who was bowing respectfully at him, and he returned with a bow of his own.  
  
"Such lovely company you have here," he said, staring particularly at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blushed so deeply that her rosy cheeks turned rosier. Kenshin scratched his head at the awkward scene taking place in front of him. Yamamoto-san reminded him a lot of Okina of the Oniwabanshuu - flirting with young girls at his old age. Behind him, Sano and Yahiko were still busy helping the girl.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, this is Yamamoto Kazuo. I met him after I stopped being a hitokiri."  
  
He turned to Yamamoto-san and said, "This is Kamiya Kaoru. We stay at her dojo in Tokyo - The Kamiya Dojo. She's the sensei of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."  
  
Both Kaoru and Yamamoto-san bowed to each other.  
  
"Himura-dono actually saved my life... and my daughter's too. It was about seven years ago, I think. If he had not been wandering at that time, we would have probably been dead by now!" he laughed. "You're such a lovely young lady and I notice that you're just Himura-dono's friend..." Yamamoto- san continued, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped as Kaoru sped behind him.  
  
'He's worse than Okina,' he thought.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered, tugging his gi.  
  
"Have you forgotten about me, otou-san?" asked Yamamoto-san's daughter.  
  
"Of course not. This is my daughter, Momiji."  
  
Momiji bowed politely at Kenshin and Kaoru. Sanosuke and Yahiko tagged along behind her like puppies. Momiji looked at Kaoru from head to toe and gave a snort of disgust. In her opinion, compared to her, Kaoru's appearance was plain and tacky. She smirked when she saw Kaoru's nostrils flare and her skin turn a shade of red. Kaoru was so mad that she twisted and twisted the sleeve of Kenshin's gi without realizing it.  
  
"Oro... Kaoru-dono? Please stop. ORO?"  
  
When half his gi fell off, he blushed and struggled to pull it back on. Momiji smiled. She finally found the man she wanted. Her father has been pestering her to get married soon and all the chosen candidates have been rejected. She gazed admiringly at Kenshin's lean muscular frame. His flaming red hair, his violet eyes, his cute smile and even his scar! Every part of him was perfect!  
  
When Kenshin finally calmed Kaoru down, he straightened himself. He looked up and saw Momiji's adoring gaze. Behind her, Sano and Yahiko were shooting envious stares and glares at him. Sano's hands were balled into fists and Yahiko was holding onto his shinai, preparing to attack. Kenshin turned to Kaoru and saw an aura surrounding her. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and they looked amazingly like Saitou's eyes.  
  
"Sessha is in big trouble..." Kenshin muttered.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru shouted and made contact with Kenshin's head and her bokken.  
  
"ORO?!" yelped Kenshin before falling flat on the ground with the remnants of Kaoru's bokken beside his head, his eyes spiraling.  
  
"Goodness! What kind of a lady are you?" asked the shock Momiji.  
  
She gently raised Kenshin to a sitting position and allowed him to lean on her while his eyes continued to spiral. All this while, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko were fuming. After Kenshin finally regained his composure, he thanked Momiji. However, there was a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Momiji-dono."  
  
"I can't believe that you're so violent! You're supposed to act like a lady! You can't behave like that in public!" Momiji scolded Kaoru, while holding Kenshin's gi lovingly.  
  
"What do you know? I bet you can't even protect yourself, you witch!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"You're all talk and no show! Come on and show me what you've got!" Momiji shouted back.  
  
"Maa, maa. Let's not fight..." Kenshin started.  
  
"Shut up, Kenshin no baka! You started it!" both Kaoru and Momiji shouted, punching Kenshin to silence.  
  
"Ororororororo..."  
  
"Jou-chan, you'd better not disfigure her or I'll have to get you..." Sano whispered warningly.  
  
"You keep quiet! Have you forgotten what I've done for you all this while?"  
  
"You mean starving and torturing me? And this is for Yahiko... making him do work for you and treating him like a slave and..." Sano continued.  
  
"I didn't need that but thank you for bringing that up," Yahiko said to Sano.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Shut up! What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
Kaoru stared hard at Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Momiji and her father.  
  
"I hate you! I hate all of you! I come here to relax and what do I get?"  
  
She turned on her heels and ran, tears streaming down her face. Yahiko stared dejectedly at Kaoru while Sano just looked guiltily at the ground. Kenshin was about to run after her but was pulled back by Momiji.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Wait!" Kenshin struggled, and shouted.  
  
"Kenshin no baka. Don't ever let me see you again!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Kenshin was suddenly paralysed and he just watched as Kaoru ran off.  
  
Next chapter: Where did Kaoru run off to? Does she really not want to see Kenshin ever?  
  
Author's note again: Ah... this chapter might be a little disappointing. Sorry to those who couldn't wait to read it. *sweatdrops* I'll try to make the next few chapters better. 


End file.
